


Oops

by emmmisadork



Series: The Adventures of the Watson-Holmes Family [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, is this how i tag??, limb breaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmmisadork/pseuds/emmmisadork
Summary: Sherlock is called for a case, and he's accompanied by his two adopted daughters, Emily and Chelsea. They have a plan, but what happens when this plan backfires?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: The Adventures of the Watson-Holmes Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850401
Kudos: 51





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> !!Please read my "Establishing Things" fic before you read this. You don't have to, obviously, but things would make a little more sense if you read it!!  
> Originally written on July 6, 2020.

It was a normal night at 221B, Greg Lestrade called me early in the morning. I woke up at 4 in the morning to the sound of my ringtone going off. I pick up the phone.  
“Hello? Who’s this, waking me up at 4 in the morning?” I asked with a groggy voice.  
“Hey Emily, it’s Greg here.”  
“Why are you calling me? You never call me when you know I won’t be awake at 4. Wait, don’t answer that. Dad wasn’t answering his phone, and...oh. Seriously? You resort to me because Sherlock wasn’t answering his mobile and John forgot to bring his phone to his early shift at Bart's? Is it that important that you had to call ME? Why couldn’t you call Chelsea?”  
“Sorry Emily, it’s important and it’s not a case that will bore Sherlock. I knew Chelsea wouldn’t wake up, obviously. Anyway, where is Sherlock?”  
I was about to answer Lestrade when I heard a crash, a bang, and...was that an explosion from the kitchen? “Erm, Greg, hold on, I’m gonna go downstairs. I heard some things.” I told him.  
“Alright, be careful.”  
I quietly made my way downstairs to where the rest of the flat was, just in case there was someone unwanted here, I didn’t want to bring attention to me. I slowly open the door and tip-toe my way to the kitchen. I push open the doors and inside I find my father, Sherlock, with goggles on, but he appears to have had an experiment gone wrong. There’s pots and pans sprawled out on the floor and black ash appears to be on his face.  
“Oh, hello Emily. Why are you up this early?” Sherlock asked.  
I was about to answer his question, but he beat me to it and started deducing me. “Your eyes are half closed and struggling to stay open, you still have bed hair, meaning you just woke up. Why would you wake up? Well, looking at the phone, it seems like someone was calling you, and you had your ringer on. Who would call you at this time, though? Well, none of your friends are up, and if they are, they surely wouldn’t call you, noticing the text message you sent them a few months ago saying ‘stop texting or calling me early in the morning or I’m going to kick your arse’, them knowing who your parents are, they wouldn’t take the risk of calling you at this hour, so it couldn’t be possibly be them. You just saw Molly a couple of hours ago, and if there was a problem, she would text you. Mycroft only calls you on special occasions, it could be him calling because of that, but you’re still in your pajamas, and by the looks of it, you plan on staying in your pajamas for a few more hours. You hate Anderson and Donovan with a passion, so if they called, you would have immediately hung up, no, you would’ve already blocked their numbers so they wouldn’t bother you. Grandma and Grandpa would never call you at this time, they would be sleeping as well. So, the last option is Geoff. Emily, how many missed calls do I have?”  
“Erm, 4 missed calls from Greg, Dad. Why?”  
“There’s the last detail I needed. Giles would call you at this time, even though he knows you would be sleeping. Why you, though? Well, I didn’t pick up my mobile, so he would resort to John. Oh, but where’s John’s phone? Wouldn’t he answer his phone? Well, John forgot his phone at home. Graham KNOWS that Chelsea wouldn’t even pick up her phone at this time, not even if he called 1,000 times. So, he resorts to you, knowing full well what the consequences are if he calls you, but you are his last option.” Sherlock walks over to me after washing his face off. He gives me a kiss on my forehead, and takes my phone from my hand.  
“Lestrade, what do you need that is so important you had to wake up my daughter for?”  
There’s a pause. “Oh, a new case? Text me the address and I’ll be there right away. Also, don’t disturb my daughter with a case ever again.” He hangs up and gives me my phone back. “Emily, I’ll be going on a case. If Rosie or Chelsea asks where I am, tell them I’m at a crime scene.”  
“Wait, Dad.”  
“Yes, Em?”  
“Can Chelsea and I go with you?”  
“Who’s going to look after Rosie while we’re gone? Exactly.”  
“Mrs. Hudson is home, she can look after Rosie!”  
“No, Eminem, it’s too dangerous.”  
“We haven’t had the chance to go on a case with you in forever!”  
“The last case was 2 months ago.”  
“PLEEEEASE?” I give him the puppy eyes.  
“You know I can’t say no when you use those eyes. Fine, we’ll go on the case together. I’ll tell Mrs. Hudson, you go wake up Chelsea.”  
“THANK YOU!” I run up two steps when I hear the words, “Don’t stomp up the stairs! Rosie might wake up!” “Got it, Dad!” I replied.  
I slowly made my way up the stairs to Chelsea’s room. I slowly open the door and I see her sleeping peacefully. I ran and jumped on her.  
“WAKEY WAKEY CHELSEA” I yelled in her ear.  
She immediately slapped my face. Right, fight or flight reflexes. “Ouch.”  
“Oh, sorry Emily.” She said groggily.  
“It’s fine Chelsea. Anyway, get dressed, we’re going on a case, we’re going in 10.” I told her.  
I dash out of her room before she could respond to me. I run back to my room and open my closet. I pull out a black long-sleeved crop top with a pair of high-waisted jeans, and to top it off, a black hoodie with the word “bye.” in small cursive writing. I put on my clothes and walk back downstairs.  
I see Chelsea walk downstairs with a hoodie on and jeans, I’m guessing she has a t-shirt under her hoodie. “Ready to go?” Dad asks. “Do you even have to ask?” Chelsea answers. “Let’s go!” I exclaim.  
We walk outside into the cold London air and Dad calls a cab. 

We arrive at the crime scene, and we run into Donovan.  
“Hey freak! I see you brought along your two smaller freaks.” She says  
Chelsea and I speak in perfect sync, “Donovan, insulting people that have a higher IQ than you is not very smart. You should go see a doctor. Also, did you have fun with Anderson, last night?”  
We both walk away from Donovan who is frozen, flabbergasted that two 13 year olds just spoke in perfect sync and insulted her. 

Third Person  
Meanwhile, Sherlock is standing with a proud grin on his face. “Those are my girls.” He thinks. He speedwalks to catch up with the two kids he’s proud of.  
When Sherlock gets to the door leading to the crime scene, he finds his two girls arguing with Anderson to let them in.  
“What’s going on here?” Sherlock asks, even though he knows full well what is happening.  
“Stinky Anderson won’t let us in!” The two girls say at the same time.  
“Stop calling me stinky! And yes, you two are not allowed in. No children at a crime scene. There’s a real bloody murder in there, and it’s not meant for children eyes.” Anderson says.  
“Dude, literally I’ve seen worse things like that, I’ve seen a woman beheaded, and I was 7 at the time.” Emily retorts.  
“Seriously, let us in, I’ve seen a body dismembered, and that’s not even the worst I’ve seen.” Chelsea also retorts.  
“Anderson, let my daughters see the crime scene or I will personally find your wife and tell her you’ve been having an affair with Donovan.” Sherlock said threateningly.  
“Alright, but only for five minutes.”

First Person  
Inside the house is a woman on the floor, but all her internal organs are strewn everywhere. I look around and see about 3 or 4 police officers throwing up last night’s dinner on the floor. My Dad starts deducing everything going on.  
“Victim in her early 20’s. Works at this office building. Engaged, but no ring, why? Someone must’ve taken it off her forcefully. You can see her struggle by the bruises on her waist. Looks like a coworker killed her by the looks of the poorly clean job near someone’s desk, and the fact that there’s paperwork all over the floor.” Sherlock deduces.  
I look around the office building and see a piece of paper that reads:  
I knew you would come here, Holmes. Meet me at the gardens where you met one of your children. Be there at 11 pm. Come alone.  
“Hey Dad, I think you should look at this.” I told my dad. He grabs the paper from my hand and looks over it. He looks at the back of the paper to see if there’s anything there, but it’s just blank.  
“Dad, do you have a plan?” I asked.  
“Yes, but it will be dangerous.” He said.  
“Well, my middle name is dangerous!” Chelsea exclaimed.  
“No, your middle name is Camille.” Sherlock said. “I get what you are saying though.” I told her. “Let’s hear the plan!” I said.

It’s almost 11 pm and Sherlock is waiting in the gardens, where he met me. Chelsea, Lestrade and I are on a rooftop and Sherlock double checked that you couldn’t see us from where we were, but we could see him perfectly. We see a man approach Sherlock.  
“There he is!”  
“Shut up or you’re gonna get us caught!”  
“Sorry!”  
After a minute or two of Sherlock talking to the man, we hear a shout. “YOU DIDN’T THINK I WOULD KNOW YOUR PLAN SHERLOCK HOLMES? TO BRING THE D.I. AND YOUR TEENAGE DAUGHTERS? AND NOT EXPECT THEM TO BE RIGHT ON THAT ROOFTOP?” He points to us. “DON’T THINK ME OF A FOOL, SHERLOCK HOLMES. BOYS!” Lestrade, Chelsea, and I are all confused until we hear Sherlock shout, “BEHIND YOU!” We look behind us and I get punched hard. I hear Chelsea yell my name to duck. I crouched and dodged a punch. I kicked one of the man’s bodyguards in the shin and he cried out in pain. Thank goodness John signed Chelsea and I up for karate. We kept fighting and at some point the man and my Dad got to the rooftops. I see the man approach Chelsea and throw her to the ground with a crack. She cries out in pain and I see her clutch her arm. The man approaches me and I start to back away from him. My foot hits the ledge of the building. He grabs me by the shoulders and yells to Sherlock, “THIS WILL TEACH YOU TO NOT BRING COMPANY NEXT TIME!” I hear Sherlock shout my name. One moment I’m on the roof, the next moment I think I’m going to fall to my death. This is how I die. I love you Dads, Chelsea and Rosie. Don’t forget me. I fall and feel sharp pain in my left leg, and I wait for the impact on my top half, but all I feel is a pair of arms wrap around me. I still hit my head and black out.

Third Person  
Let’s backtrack to 10pm, when John got home. 

John’s Perspective  
I open the door to the flat. Home sweet home. I walk up the stairs to go greet my family, but when I open the door, I don’t find Sherlock’s coat or Chelsea and Emily’s shoes. They probably went to the park together, most likely with Rosie as well. Mrs. Hudson walks into the flat with Rosie sleeping in her arms. I look at her confused.  
“Oh, hello John. The kids and Sherlock went somewhere together. Didn’t tell me, they just walked out the flat. They said they would be back by 12, though.” She whispers. She hands me Rosie and I take her into my arms. I put Rosie back in her bed and I walked into the kitchen to fix myself a cuppa. I look in the tea cabinet and find a note. It says:  
Dear our everloving father,  
Chelsea, Dad, and I went to finish a case. Can you believe it?! We haven’t gone on a case in forever, and now we get to go on one! Don’t worry, we will be back at home sometime by 12, if not, call the police. I don’t think it’s necessary though, we are going to be safe and Dad is sure that his plan is going to work.  
Love you lots,  
Emily, you know, your daughter xo  
Oh. That’s where my family went. Right. Ok. If Sherlock doesn’t come back with our kids by 12, I will make sure he doesn’t solve another murder or uses his gun ever again.

It’s been 30 minutes and I’m bored. I decided that I’m going to venture around London and go to a few places that spark up memories. “Mrs. Hudson, I’ll be going on a walk. Be back in an hour or so.” I told Mrs. Hudson. I grab my coat and walk out the door. I decided that I’m going to go have a visit down memory lane and go to the gardens, when we met Emily for the first time.

Third Person  
It took John about 45 minutes to get to the gardens. He sat down on a bench and started looking around. His eyes landed on a rooftop and...wait. Is that his family? Yeah, that’s his husband and children ON THE ROOFTOP. John gets up and starts running towards the building, shouting Sherlock, Chelsea, and Emily’s names. John freezes when he sees his daughters, his darlings, his baby girls (even though they aren’t blood related), Chelsea gets thrown to the floor and Emily gets picked up, anger builds inside him. John resumes running, and the second he sees one of his girls get thrown, ask John and he will say he has never ran so fast in his life until that point. John heard faint yelling from above and identified the voice as Sherlock. John runs and almost fully catches her, but her legs land hard on the ground and her head lands on the ground. John checks Emily’s pulse and tries to wake her up but finds her unconscious. John looks up and sees his husband and other daughter looking over the ledge with surprised expressions on their faces. Sherlock, Chelsea, and John all have tears streaming down their faces. “WELL DON’T JUST STAY THERE, CALL THE BLOODY POLICE!’ John shouts at Sherlock and Chelsea.  
Sherlock scrambles to find his phone and finally calls 999. Five minutes later, the ambulance finally shows up, along with police cars. The police interrogate Chelsea, Sherlock, and John. Then, they went into the ambulance with Emily. The doors close, and they are on their way to Bart’s. 

First Person (Emily)  
I hear faint arguing and feel a hand clutching mine, as if it’s life depended on it. It smells like a doctor’s office. I open my eyes and immediately try to get up. I’m met with a sharp pain in my head and leg. I groan in pain and I feel a hand push me back down.  
“Emily! You’re awake!” I heard Chelsea's voice. I survived?  
“Uuuggghhh, my head. What the hell happened?” I asked.  
“Emily, you got thrown off the roof, but Dad kinda caught you. I don’t know how, when, or why he showed up, but bless him for being there. If he wasn’t there to catch you, you surely wouldn’t have lived.” Chelsea told me with tears streaming down her face. Wait, she has an arm cast on her left arm.  
“YOUR ARM IS BROKEN?” I thought out loud and immediately regretted it, because now my ears are pounding.  
“Yeah, when that dude threw me to the floor, my arm broke from the impact.” Chelsea told me.  
“Are you ok?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Hey, Chelsea. Who’s arguing outside?” I asked  
Before I could get an answer from her, the door burst open and John, followed by Sherlock, came in.  
“EMILY! YOU’RE OKAY! Sherlock exclaimed. I groaned.  
“Says the man who let it happen.” John said. Sherlock looked back at John, regret and guiltiness filling Sherlock’s eyes. “No.” I whispered quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. “What do you mean no? Emily?” John asked me.  
“No. Don’t blame Dad, John. I’m the one who made Chelsea and I go with him. It’s my fault for getting us into this mess. This would’ve never happened if I stayed home like I was supposed to and Chelsea stayed asleep until she woke up and did her usual schedule. I’m the one to blame, if anything. It’s not Dad’s fault. I’m the one who got us here in the hospital. I’m sorry.” I said, voice cracking at the last sentence. “Oh, Em, it’s not your fault, or anyones, really. I just got angry that you and Chelsea got hurt. I’m not blaming anyone, now.” He gets up and hugs me tightly, keeping in mind of my headache and leg.  
“Dada? Daddy? Seashell? Emmy?” I hear a tiny voice behind Sherlock.  
“Squeak! C’mere kiddo, hug me.” I told Rosie. I reach down to pick up Rosie and she hugs me. “Emmy? What dis?” Rosie points to my casted leg. “It’s my cast, you can draw on it if you want, Rosie.” I told her. “Really?!” She asks. “Yeah, you can use your crayons on my cast. And Chelsea’s cast, for that matter.” I told her. She smiles and hugs me again.

A few days later, and I’m on crutches. Chelsea and I are sitting on the couch watching T.V. when I decide to get up. “Oh no you don’t.” John said. “Dad, I’m perfectly okay getting a glass of water for myself. I don’t need your help all the time. No offense.” I told my father. “Nope, I’m getting it for you. You wanted water? Well, you’re getting crisps with that as well.” I sigh and go to sit back down on the couch. John hands me the bottle of water and the bag of crisps, and I thank him.

It’s nighttime and I’m about to walk to my room. I go to stand up but feel a sharp pain in my leg. My father, Sherlock rushes to my side and carries me. “Dad, it was just an accident. I’m perfectly fine.” I told him. “Yes, but the whole reason we are in this predicament is from an accident. I’m carrying you to your room now matter how many times you beg me to put you down.” I huffed and was carried all the way from the kitchen to my room. I get tucked in and receive a kiss on my forehead. “Goodnight Emily.” “Night Dad.” Sherlock turns off the light and closes the door. I close my eyes and the last thing I think of before I let my consciousness slip away:

Oops.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the nicknames were necessary.  
> Please give me feedback if some things are wrong, or what I should improve on!  
> You can also request ideas you have!


End file.
